The invention relates generally to circuits for digital equipment and more particularly to circuitry for enhancing the ability of digital circuits to drive highly capacitive loads. The circuitry in accordance with the invention has particular utility when employed with logic circuits such as "TTL" (Transistor-Transistor Logic) and "DTL" (Diode Transistor Logic).